


Boyf riends request, 1000 words per request or more

by Tyson_is_queer (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Homophobia, Lemons, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Requests, Sickfic, Smut, and also soon dnd, boyf riends - Freeform, fat kink, give me requests, god I have litterlly need to bleach my eyes, jeremy heere - Freeform, mentions of depression, sick, stomach bug, tw, tw throw up, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tyson_is_queer
Summary: Yoseph





	1. Chapter 1

So uh, welp requests for boyfs

What I’m willing to write

-fluff  
-some kinky shit, I don’t care what I’m trying to write more (friends recommended I write fat kink, bdsm, etc so like you guys can request that stuff I lost all hope so I’m okay.)  
-mostly everything  
-angst with a happy ending 

Not writing   
-self harm  
-full on angst  
-unrequited love  
-major character death  
-rape  
-pedophilia

 

I can and will deny requests if given a reason to. I will post these probably in an hour after requests are given


	2. Request 1 (fat kink) >:c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my firend on tumblr helped me write this. Cause me myself I don’t know how to write good stuff you know. Okay I wrote most of it she just edited.

It was an average Saturday evening. A faint scent of weed hit the air, a lazy arm draped over lovers, and quiet sounds of parks and recreation filled the quiet void.

The two lovers found comfort leaning into each other, with a sappy smile growing in on their faces.

A faint glow was on Michael’s face from the tv, and Jeremy was sure he was going to melt. The dark Caramel skin radianting in the golden tv light. Brown eyes turned into golden rays as the tv protecting a god like state onto Michael’s form.

What Jeremy even loving more that handsome boy next to him, was all his. Michael Mell, best friend since diapers, and best boyfriend since 5 months was all his.

Soon Michael noticed Jeremy’s absence of watching tv, so he turned his head to Jeremy, which made him have a light dusty pink travel across his face.

Jeremy was staring intensely into his eyes, face with a mad love complexion. His eyes filled with light sparkles. His bed hair still intact from the nap they had earlier. 

Michael wished he knew how he got this boy. Wa sit pity? Was it true love? What he hoped was Jeremy would stay with him forever.

“H-hey.” Michael stammered out fiddling with the drawstring of his hoodie, turning his head slightly from Jeremy. He was hoping to hide the blush on his face, but he failed drastically.

“Hey.” Jeremy sighed lovingly as he melted further into his side.

“W-what’s up j-Jer?” You’d always think Jeremy would be the nervous, shy type of the relationship. But Michael was always having his knees melt when Jeremy just spoke to him with the sweet voice that he contained behind those squeaks.

“I just wanted to tell you I love you.” Jermey stole a light kiss from Michael, making Michael’s Brain go haywire.

The taller boy started to stammer our non-verbal responses. 

“Ahah-I-I wasn’t excepecting that Jermey.” Michael started to rub the back of his neck, in hope to stop the burning on his face, down to his shoulders.

“I know, that’s why I did it, because you get blushy and I just love seeing you smile.” Jeremy replied feeling a smirk upon his face.

“H-hey! I see that smirk cut it off!” Michael pushed Jeremy giving a pout on his face.

“Sorry no can do-wait Michael do you hear that?”

A second past and Jeremy gave a tiny fart out.

Michael’s face turned into a glare as he pushed Jeremy off the beanbags.

“YOU HAVE SOILED MY SACRACE SPACE, this is unforgivable.”

Meanwhile as Michael spoke Jeremy’s as laughing so hard, between laughs he spoke “Michael n-no.”

“That's it I’m breaking up with you.”

“But I’m pregnant.”

Michael pretended to do a fake gasp. Drawing his hand over his head like in those soap operas.

“But you are not the father jeremy.”

Jeremy did a louder gasp, clutching his heart and going in the same pose as Michael.

Both boys started to laugh so hard they couldn’t stand.

“W-why do we find this funny!?” Jeremy exclaimed clutching his abdomen.

“I dunno but it’s worth it!” Michael laughed clutching Jeremy.

As the laughing settled down, both boys started to go to bed. They snuggled close to eathoehr admiring the warmth each other gave.

“Hey we have to go to Chloe’s in a few, we should probably get dressed.

“Bleh, I don’t wanna wear anything.” Michael groaned shifting his face down into the beanbags.

As expected Jeremy started to wiggle his eyebrows.

“I can feel you wiggling your eyebrows, cut it off.” 

“Okay But I’m going to get dressed, if your not dressed by the time I’m out of the bathroom, then I’m  leaving your butt.”

“Jeremy” Michael groaned, a bit muffled from the beanbag.

As Jeremy escaped into the bathroom Michael got up.

His least favorite part, clothing.

A lot of his clothing he used to fit in. Keyword being used.

During the Squip incident he had three things he did, school, games, and weed. But what he doesn’t tell anyone. 

He’s a stress eater. 

Michael has very high social anxiety and a fear of losing ones closest to him.

As he was ‘left behind’ he developed the habit of biting into things as he searched for answers on the Squip.

Which was hours of research. Michael has been researching for two months before the bathroom incident.

Which caused a lot more problems he could never tell Jeremy. 

The parents of the household. His lovely mom Maria, and his other lovely mom Andrea, they always kept hold of sugary snacks for both boys to snack on while they played games.

But Michael snacked on the cookies while he fiddled with the mouse of the computer.

It also got really bad where he chewed of parts of his own finger by mistake during the bathroom incident.

Now why wouldn’t he tell his best friend of 13 years? And boyfriend of 5 months Because it’s nothing compared what Jeremy went through.

Yes they’ve talked about both of their incidents, but Michael would never tell about his embarrassing stress eating. It’s stupid. The last thing he would want is his boyfriend to think he’s a fat pig.

So Michael rushed to the closet, to hopefully to find a nice loose fitting jeans to go to the ‘fancy’ (not really) party.

Mostly at school he’d show up in sweatpants and a jacket.

But now he would have to show up in probably, not fitting clothes.

He found the pair of pants that seemed fittible. And next a shirt.

Ah.

His uncles old Star Wars shirt. Now that man was ten times the size of him, so he gave away some of his slimmer shirts to Michael.

So Michael slid it on with ease, admiring the loose feel to it.

Next the pants.

This is the part he always feared. Now in his family when you gain weight a lot goes to your thighs. Luckily for Michael, he didn’t get cottage on the back of his thighs, but he doesn’t like his over the sized thighs.

He already Knew this was going to be a tight fit.

He slid one leg into the pant hole, not liking how the jeans cut off circulation in his calf.

The next foot went in.

Now he tried pulled it up, but it wouldn’t go over past his hips.

Another pull and it was over his hips.

Now the buttoning portion.

This part was the hard part.

He pulled the button an-

“Need Help Michael?” Jeremy came around the corner with a red face and an obvious (though Michael couldn’t see it) erection in his pants.

Shrieking, Michael slipped on his socks and fell to the floor.

You could hear a slight “oh shit.” From Jeremy as he fumbled his way to Michael.

“Ow ow ow.” Michael repeated gripping his head.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Michael sighed. “I’m okay.”

In Michael’s voice a lace of sadness was detected.

“Jer, how long were you watching?” Michael fiddled with the strands of his hair, not liking this embarrassing situation.

“About when you started to get a shirt.”

“God, you were there? You could have warned me.” Michael didn’t even sound like he was joking, he sounded sad.

“Michael what’s wrong?” Jeremy pulled the taller of the two, closer to him hoping to get to the bottom of this.

He would rather have his boyfriend happy then his penis happy.

“I-I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Your going to tell me Michale, I’ll keep you captive”

“Fine. Well uh. I guess. Well okay. So I’m not happy I’ve gained weight.” Michael muttered skidding more into Jeremy’s side, hiding his red face.

“And?” Jeremy with a lace confusion in his voice.

“And I c-can’t fit into these stupid jeans, because of s-stupid disorders. God I hate this.”

“Can you tell me what disorders Michael? I can’t help until you tell me.”

“Well I-i uh i-i stress eat okay!” 

“That’s it?”

Michael removed himself from his orbs and from Jeremy, flailing the pants around as he talked 

“That’s it? What’s more to that! I spent months alone, trying research and found nothing as I lazily smoked and ate because I couldn’t find what to fix about you and that Squip! Then I tried to reach out then I found the problem was me!! And I couldn’t Help so I spent most of the months just sitting in my bed watching parks and rec while bindgeing on food before I decided to burn all your stuff I would have burned my hoodie if it wasn’t for your dad. And I can’t even fit into this stupid pants!!!” 

He threw the pants into Jeremy’s face and deeply regretted it.

 

“oh my God you don’t deserve this. Holy shit Jeremy I shouldn’t have said anything. Jeremy I’m so sorry you don’t deserve any of that. I overreacted-“ he was stopped when Jeremy came up and kissed him.

Once Jeremy let go he spoke “Michael, first of all, don’t ever think you can’t tell me anything. Second, I don’t care about your weight, third, do you see the pants you just threw at me, they wouldn’t fit me, because those are your 6th grade jeans that you kept because they had polar bears stitched on the knees.”

“What.”

“Michael.” He picked them up. “See. You literally grew ten times after 6th grade. I couldn’t fit in these.”

“So I just literally had a breakdown over nothing.” Michael flopped onto his bed. Feeling so embarrassed and upset.

“Hey baby don’t feel upset.” Jeremy got on the bed and started to lift Michael to on top of his thighs so Michael would have to look in his eyes.

“What if I showed you all the ways I love you?” Jeremy whispered leaning into Michael’s ear to gently nibble it.

“I-I uh-g-go ahead. It could always be-“ Michael was shut with a kiss to the lips, made by Jeremy pulling the front of his shirt.

Michael was silenced by the force of the kiss, melting into it.

A friction was created by rubbing their mouths together, harshly. Jeremy was feeling the kiss closer and closer.

Jeremy then decided he needed more, by rubbing his teeth against the bottom of Michael’s lip. He continued to ask permission, till Michale opened up those thick lips of his to allow jeremy inside. 

Jeremy sucked on Michael’s tongue for a bit, earning a crash of moans from him, before he pulled away leaving michael a bit whiny.

Then Jeremy started to lift up Michael’s shirt and pushed him to the bedding. 

Looking up at Jeremy, Michael was excited to see what was next.

Jeremy pounced into action. 

His lips landed onto Michael’s already erected nipple. Then he bit down a bit, loving the moan it created. Oh how a sweet sound could be created from a tough boy. 

Sucking on the nipple, he felt Michael started to squirm with pleasure.

“Ahaha.” Michael softly laughed as Jeremy sucked harder.

Then Jeremy let go of that nipple to go to the next nipple.

But before he did he loved seeing the bright red nipples that came along. Oh how the saliva dropped from it, the red lasted for a long time. It wa satisfying to say the least.

He attacked the next nipple doing the same thing to it, enjoying the extra amount moans from Michael. 

He grabbed Michael from the back and lifted him up just a little bit. And started to kiss Michael’s stomach.

Love bites started to cover his belly, almost no spot was not covered with a hickey.

Jeremy moved down to take off Michael’s teal briefs.

He moved down created more and more hickeys across the waist, to thighs. 

Then Jeremy lifted Michael, so he was on top of him. So Jeremy could see how beautiful he was.

Flushing. That’s all Michael could think of. Michael was flustered so badly.

Out of nowhere Jeremy decided to kiss Michael again harsher than the last. Jeremy’s hands travel up and down from Michael’s back until he reaches a love handle.

He grips on it tightly earning a moan from the dark skin boy. 

Lightly, Jeremy shakes the fat behind the boy.

Michael pulls back and puts his forehead on Jeremy’s forehead.

Breathlessly he says “your a lot kinker than I thought.” 

“Shut up.”

Jeremy pushed Michael once more to the blankets hovering over Michael’s dick.

“You know Michael, i love the size your in.” Jeremy whispered

He props his skinny elbows over Michael’s thighs, which is uncomfortable to say the least, but Michael has no heart in telling Jeremy.

“Just enough soft and enough thickness for me to kiss.”

Jeremy gives a slight lick from the balls, up to the the tippy top. A whole nine inch worth of dick. Michael was starting to bite his knuckles not wanted to embarrass himself any further.

“Come on don’t be shy, how big are you big boy?” Jeremy cooed as he gripped onto Michael’s dick.

A choked gasp came out of Michael then words. “I-im 190 sir”

Then Jeremy put his mouth around the tip sucked and went back up.

“Hot damn, Michael your beautiful.” 

Then as Michael was going to say something about sucking his dick already, Jeremy goes down. Michael let’s out a muffled gasp.

He sat up a bit to help Jeremy.

Which Jeremy used his other hands to give he rest of him a handjob and a blowjob.

“O-oh fuck. I did not know you where this kinky.” Michael laughed rubbing his hands threw Jeremy’s messy hair.

“I mean I saw y-your furryness, but-o-oh! My god this feels so good.” Michael was a squirming mess now. Jeremy was swallowing, sucking around him. A pleasure filled his mind. It was too foggy to speak.

Jeremy’s mission was to make Michael know he is loved. More than anything he wants Michael to know that. And he hopes in return tha-

“Jeremy! I love you so much!” Michael shrieked.

Well that would do Jeremy good for now.

“I’m gonna cum if you don’t-“ Jeremy went faster.

Not caring, because he already came when he saw Michael in those pants.

And is about to come again.

But then.

Michael came in Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy of course spat it out, because he does not like the taste of any come.

Jeremy smiled at Michael who was a panting mess as he laid down.

He grabbed water to wash the taste of the grossness out and a towel to wipe Michael off.

He came back in and saw Michael turning to his side, about to pass out.

“Michael don’t fall asleep we still have to go to Chloe’s.” 

“But Jeremyyyyyyy.”

“Let me clean you off.” 

As Jeremy cleaned Michael off Michael started to speak.

“So you really came in your pants”

“You know me too well.”

“And your a kinky shit.”

“As I said, you know me too well.”

“You like my moobs?” Michael laughed.

“Shut up!” 

  
  
  



	3. Request 2 (sick Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a stomach bug

Getting sick is not fun, it’s not fun. 

No one likes getting sick, no sleep, no fun, lots of pain and misery.

I don’t like it and neither does Michael Mell.

Michael should have realized it, I mean who

Doesn’t realize they have gotten sick. You do get a lot of warnings.

Like warm water In your mouth, headaches, etc.

You know to say the least.

Now Michael was not a normal person to say the least. He ignores it in favor of sugar, fun, and video games. Because all those are fun, this is not. Being sick is not fun. How many times do me and everyone else has to say it? Probably a lot to the younger kids.

His Boyfriend, decided that everyone was going to the mall.

So that meant 4 hours of mindlessly walking around waiting for death to strike him in the gut.

It started off as an itch-no-a tingle. A tingle in the back of his throat.

Drinking water didn’t satisfy it, so he just tried to ignore it.

Of course he ate his normal breakdast, fruity pepples.

Bad mistake, his stomach was grumbling afterwards.

But it was manageable, I mean who can’t handle a bit of nausea.

Michael can’t.

But he had to pick up Jeremy.

Driving, he found the sloshing in his stomach to get worse and worse as time went on. Like he was going to throw up.

What could go wrong.

You would think that Michael would do anything for his boyfriend, not this time. He decided to call it a quits and head home.

When he headed home he heaved in the front yeard. Now that was embarrassing.

Heaving the brown sugary vomit out of his guts he felt relived he didn’t have to throw up much anymore. He still felt nauseous but that’s besides the point.

He could at least walk inside without Any problems.

Michael flopped into bed without a problem, admiring the warmth, but also hating it.

Soon he passed out leaving his phone in the car for Jeremy to freak out about.

-

-

-

Jeremy was worried to say the least, he had called Michael 30 times in the past hour.

Before he sprinted in the heat to Michael’s house.

Knocking on the front door, Jeremy questioned his sanity when no one answered. He was so close to kicking the door down, but he remembered he had a key.

Opening the door, he noticed the empty house, with no parentals.

Something bad could have happened.

“Michael!?” Jeremy yelled running down into the basement only to stop in his tracks. 

He found Michael scrunched up, hair sticking up, his breathing heavily, and coughs racking out of him.

Michael’s sick.

Oh my god Michael’s sick.

Jeremy dropped down to Michale to feel his forehead.

Almost sizzling. 

Dang. 

Jeremy Frowned, starting to find things for Michael.

Crackers, water, ibuprofen, and a cooling pad.

He set them down on the nightstand by Michael’s bed, but then he hearts a groan.

He looked to his left to find michael sitting up with a cough.

“Jer-bear?” Michael looked with a weak voice. Jeremy had never heard Michale so fragile,  only times like this does Michael act so small.

“Hey babe, why didn’t you call me if you got sick?” Jeremy asked putting the cooling pad on Michael’s Head.

“I forgot.” Michael mumbled letting out a sneeze.

Jeremy put a thermometer into his ear the. Gasped.

“Baby, you got a 100.5 fever! I guess I’m going to have to take care of you.”

“Can I get sick cuddles?”

“You can get sick cuddles.”

Jeremy found a nice fuzzy blanket and layers if across Michael.

“Do you feel like throwing up? Need a bucket?”

“Already did, i-“ a yawn escaped his throat “threw up on the yard.”

“Oh my god, dude I’m going get you a bucket, stay there I got you water, ibuprofen, crackers, don’t throw up.”

Jeremy traveled up the stairs, racing to find the bucket. It was small, but good enough.

Racing down he saw Michael scrunched up again almost on the brink of tears.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Jeremy got down on his knees looking Michael in the face.

“H-hurts.” 

“What hurts?”

“Tummy.”

“Do you need tums?” Jeremy ran his hands through Michael’s hair, not likeing the hot sweat that was now in his hands.

“Mhm.” Michael nodded pathetically.

Rushing to the bathroom next to the bed room he quickly grabbed the tums and made his way to Michael.

He sat michael up and put the tums in Michael hands.

Michael chewed it up and swallowed.

“Thank you Jerry.” Michael thanked as he layer back down with a light smile.

“No problem.” Jeremy said back, getting on the bed.

“You said you wanted sick cuddles right, lemme get under the bed.”

Jeremy squirmed to get underneath the covers and started to drape his arms over the taller male.

“Michael I love you.”

“I ‘ove you ‘oo” Michael slurred falling asleep.

“I promise I’ll be here for you.”

“Hey Jeremy?”

“Yeah hon?”

“Are you mad we didn’t go to the mall?”

“No hon.”

“Can I have a kiss?”

“Mayhaps”

Michael and Jeremy shared a smooch before Michael coughed in Jeremy’s mouth which caused Jeremy to flip out a bit. Which caused Michael to laugh so hard where he coughed more in Jeremy’s face. It was an endless cycle.

Then they started to laugh. Bit Michael then landed on Jeremy suffocating Jeremy. Then Jeremy pushed him off to snuggle him.

They allowed themselves to get comfortable and drift into sleep. 

-

-

-

-

Nana and mom got home to find their two boys sleeping on the bed comfortable.

They were just coming back from date night and jobs they have.

The lovers arms and legs draped around each other as Jeremy drooled on Michael.

Martha, took pictures of the sleepy gay boys.

Maria started screaming and laughing.

“Aha hahahahaha!” Looking at their otp they smiled.

Maria pulled her screaming wife trying not to wake the kiddies up.

“I wanna see!!!”

“Stop it Martha!”

“Make me Maria!”

“I will kiss you!”

“Please!”

 


	4. Request 3 (homophobia tw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy’s mom did not accept that fact he had a Boyf riend. But luckily Michael is a sneaky bastard.

“I know I know.” Jeremy repeated with the same expression on his skinny face.

“But Jeremiah, look the fucking homosexuals are taking over! There making our family gay!” His mother repeated getting furious at the car, it was pride months and Jeremy was not getting the least bit of support.

He came out to his father on the day of pride, his father excepted him.

What Jeremy wanted to do, even though she hated the bitch, was to come out to his mom.

Now his mom wasn’t so nice and peachy as everyone expects.

There’s some  _ things  _ about here that make Jeremy crazy.

“Oh my god Jeremy how could you act so calm, I mean the least good thing about your…  _ father's, genes  _ is that he was patient. Ha! Look how you turned out though, not in an insult darling. Your still cute as a button!” She pinched his cheek too hard earning a squeak from Jeremy.

“But anyhow my gosh, I hate these homosexuals, they make me  _ sick  _ to my stomach, if my child ever came out I would-“

“Mom.”

“I’m not finished sweetie. Anyhow I would most likely send them to a camp, it’s horrible to kill or beat them, but m-“

“Mot-“

“Let me finish honey, but maybe that’s sometimes the only way. Right-“

“I HAVE A BOYFRIEND GOD DAMMIT!” Jeremy shirked slamming his fists into the seat.

All the pigment in Jeremy’s face vanished into a white sheet.

“Mom I-“

“Save it.” She gritted behind a horrible snarl.

“Mom let me explain-“

“You explained enough!” She huffed.

“Mom me and-“

“Get out.”

“What.”

“Get out!!” She screamed, screaming like Jeremy was going to murder her. Her glare was clear as day, she wanted nothing to do with him.

“B-but I’m at least 3 Miles from the house and-“

“Now! Or else I’ll take you someone where worse than my hands.” Growling, like a dog with rabies. This mom was no human. She had-no-was savage. This mom had no human decency.

The young boy looked to her with pleading eyes, the light gray eyes looking for some kind of mercy in her eyes. But, her blue eyes showed no hope.

Scoffing he stepped out of the vehicle. Before he could even get a word in, she drove off, leaving Jeremy on an empty street.

He had his phone at least.

Jeremy decided sitting on the sidewalk might be better than standing. He sat down and started to revisit in his mind his conversation. All the things he could have said, all the things his mom could have said.

Jeremy hoped for a universe where his mom was kind, took him for who he was, he didn’t care if she divorced dad. I mean if your not happy, your not happy. But he wanted someone who he could count on when he falls down.

She wasn’t that mom.

Or he wasn’t that son.

Thinking about this made Jeremy’s hands go numb. He couldn’t feel anything but his heart aching in pain.

No, he couldn’t cry.

Choking back a sob he bit on his knuckles for composer. He can’t lose that easily.

Tears where filling faster than he could even think.

And soon all the filled up frustration, grief, regret, had overflowed into an overwhelming amount of tears.

He let them all fall out with a loud sob. It went through his body. Covering his face, he tried to rub the tears out.

But it wasn’t working they came and they came again and again.

_ God dammit Jeremy,  _ he thought  _ You can’t even hold back a tear  _

A honking stole his attention.

No.

A rich purple pt cruiser, with multiple dents, a broken light, is right in front of him.

“So uh how bout you come in and talk to me, and I’m putting on the Moana soundtrack, hop right in.” Michael said opening the car door.

“H-how did you find me? I didn’t even tel-“

“I went to visit you at the house and your dad was there and was like ‘Jeremy is going with his (bitch) mom!’ And I was like ‘ohhhh nooo I have to save him! (Hurrah)’ and so I like got a adress to where you guys ate watched you guys with a fake mustache. Then kinda cruised behind you guys.”

Jeremy was looking at Michael with confusion.

“I know it’s creepy, but I wont do that if your out with good people it’s just, I know your mom. She’s not as accepting as people lead on. I just didn’t want this to happen. So come inside and tel me everything. I have hot cocoa, cookies, that fuzzy blanket, and! I took off my jacket so you could wear it, so get in already!” 

Jeremy sniffed running in the car to hug his sweet boyfriend.

“Thank you Michael.” Jeremy cried.

“Anything for my boy.”

-

-

-

“She said what!?”

“ I know right! She’s such a bitch and I hate her.”

Jeremy poured as he took another sip of his hot cocoa, leaning in further to Michael.

“Is it legal to commit a homicide if your a homo?” Michael then asked.

“M-Michael!” Jermey laughed. “No future husband of mine is going to jail on my watch.” Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael.

“Is that a promise?”

“Hmm? Mayhaps?”

“Dork.” Mivhael flicked his nose.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they watched monsters inc for the 2nd time.

“Hey thanks for doing that Michael. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there.” 

“It was no big deal.” Michael paused “I mean, I just your my life Jeremy. And when I see you upset, I can’t handle it. Not anymore. The old Michael Mell who thought you could just handle all the bullying, Squip, all of that is gone. I’m never giving up on you. And I want you to know that. I know I have problems paying attention, but I need you not to keep secrets from me. Okay? I love you, but please I do not want to hear your mom’s conversation at the wing place about how a dildo with a curve is better. You where in the bathroom. She was talking to a waiter. I can’t unhear what I have heard”

 


	5. Request 4 (chubby michael fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy talk

It was a bright sunny day, and everything was going swell.

Well if you call swell, being Jeremy freaking out.

See today was a Saturday, about 14 days after the Squip incident.

He had to stay in the hospital, he wasn’t actual supposed to leave in the first place. He was supposed to stay overnight to check his vitals, but he left anyways to find christine.

Which now they were dating! Score!

But anyhow on this Saturday, he needed to see Michael. He had to apologize for everything he’s done. He knew apologizing would be the first step. Swing Michael and helping Michael would be the second step.

But he hasn’t seen Michael in 14 days. And when he did he could barely even remember what him and Michael talked about. It was like a force didn’t want him to know something.

So as he was waiting for his best friend? Ex best friend? Just friend? Anyhow as he was waiting for  _ Michael,  _ he stopped and looked in the mirror for the third time.

One thing with the Squip that did help him was outfits. Some he used to think looked great on him, others didn’t. He usually picked mismatching colors which made him look like a train wreck. Like navy blue and black. Or picking three different blacks. Or green and red. That made him look like Christmas.

He had this habit of looking in Mirrors. It was like a quick walkthrough of what you needed to fix. Messy hair, comb with right side of your part first. Non matching colors? Pick the color that pops on you, and pick a better selection of pants/shirts.

It was habit to say the least, that’s why he looked at them so often. Was it annoying yes, but he had to look in a mirror, 25 times before he goes anywhere.

25 was a number that was divisible by 5. And it has 25. But the cool think is 5 multiplied by 5 is how you get 25. You can’t get it any other way.

It’s a perfect number too! It’s a quarter from 100, half from 50, perfect for knowing change, percentage, and fractions.

It was all habit for Jeremy. It’s a routine after and sometimes before the Squip.

If that routine was broken, his whole day was ruined.

You see he spends at least 6 hours alone each day, which is enough to recalculate himself. Not including sleep. 6 hours is enough to watch tv, watch porn, ect. 

Next he has on a weekday school, or on a normal day more hours of alone time. But on weekends he would go to friends and such. Which was spending most of his day like school.

Then after so call events, it was homework while talking to his dad. His dad would cook and clean while he studied and worked.

Lastly it was bedtime. He would, sleep! 

The routine never broke, and was that a bad thing? Maybe? But who cares. His routine is what keeps him going and he cannot loss that routine.

But some of the routine was gone now. He had a therapist who took 1 hour, 32 minutes, and 45 seconds of his alone time. 

She started to become having as well. But it does take some time getting used to.

That’s why seeing Michael could make or break this habit.

That’s why when he heard a knock on the door he jumped infront of the mirror.

_ Why isn’t he knocking?  _ Jeremy thought with a upset look crossing his face  _ oh yeah, we haven’t hanged out in 5 months. _

Jeremy opened the door to find Michael drenching wet.

Wait. It was snowing, but how could a walk or a drive cause this.

But why was Michael wet? Or shivering?

“S-so u-uh c-c-c-can I come in?” Michael’s teeth clacked as his teeth.

“Yes! Michael why are you..” Jeremy’s voice trailed off as he looked at Michael’s soaked hoodie and Michael himself.

_ Had Michael grown? _

He seemed to be 6 inches taller than him. And oh my god the sweater.

The sweater from the water was tight around his frame. All the curves Michael had, was enchanting. Michael’s hips where stunning as they swayed side to side, as he went to find Jeremy’s bathroom.

Jeremy broke out of the trance after realizing, first that’s his best friend! No sexual thoughts allowed here. Second his friend is literally freezing to death.

“Michael let’s get you in the bathroom! You look freezing! How did you get wet?”

“W-w-ell, I g-g-got c-caught in sprinklers from the c-crazy cat lady who likes ice to keep her cats inside, b-but then I b-broke a puddle of ice and I fell into t-the three inch snow. And I walked here.” Michael finished, teeth still chattering.

“Michael! Let’s get you in a bath, my god.” 

Michael hugged around his big frame, not wanting Jeremy to see anything.

Which to Jeremy he thought he was cold.

“Come on, go get undress while I start the water. I’ll hand you a towel, it’s not like I haven’t seen your dick before.” Jeremy said as he walked Michale to the bathroom.

Jeremy started the bath adding lavender bubbles into it.

Michael got undress as Jermey did that, Michael got a glance of himself in the mirror. God was he disheveled. His jacket was too tight around his body, it was showing every disgusting curve.

He ripped off his jacket, and his pants leaving the boxers on.

I mean they were already wet he could just take them off in the tub. It was fine.

But god did he need to lose weight. His hips where huge. And worse of all he had moobs. It was fucking gross.

But Michael couldn’t cry here.

“Okay michael I’m going to close my eyes and your going to hop in!” Jeremy covered his eyes with his hands waiting to hear a splash.

A tiny splash was all he heard.

Then a split of something on the floor.

“Did you throw your clothes on the floor?”

“There tile aren’t they?”

“Oh yeah.” So Jermey opened to his to see Michael down in the water to a little bit above his lips.

Michael wasn’t like that.

Like Michael when cold and in a bath would spread his body farther in the bath, because quite “it feels like I’m a god in a bath” Michael wasn’t one to keep small in a bath. He looked to be rolled up in a ball.

“What’s wrong micha?” Jeremy asked pulling a chair out that’s used for kids who can’t reach the high shelf.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Michael, please by god I know talking about it is a lot better than anything.”

Michael’s breath hitched. He tried to breath normally but he was thinking to hard. 

“Jeremy, why did you leave me?”

Jeremy paused, why? He didn’t have what Michale had.

He wasn’t happy.

“I-I-I wasn’t happy. I didn’t have what you had. You where happy, so happy. I’m jealous of that.”

Michael’s eyes widened.

“O-oh.” 

“I still wanted to be your friend, and for the longsest time things where going your way and-“

“You felt like you couldn’t tell me you where upset.”

“Yeah.” Jeremy smiled at Michael’s understanding. “I truly for the longest time, thought. You could live without me. Honestly you probably still could.”

“I couldn’t live without you Jer.”

“I know. And I’m not leaving. I am so sorry for all the shit I’ve done.”

“It’s okay.”

“Michael it’s not ‘okay’. It won’t be okay for a long time. But thank you for reassurance.”

“No problem, I just thought you left cause, of-never mind it’s stupid.”

“No! It’s not stupid if your saying it!”

“I really thought you left because of how I look.”

“What?”

Michale shifted his body away from Jeremy.

“I mean I know why people don’t like me. First I’m a immigrant in New Jersey, you know how some Jersey people are. Second I dress flashy, third. I’m fat. I don’t have any good traits about me. I mean personally my personality is okay but being fat, gay, and a loser. No one wants to be your friend.”

Michael’s voice went quiet.

“It was only a matter of time before you left me too.”

“Michael what does those things have to do with anything.”

“Everything jeremy. Everything.”

It was quiet. Nothing was heard for a moment.

Before Jeremy heard sobs. 

Jeremy’s eyes widened in shock.

Michael doesn’t cry. Michael does not cry.

Michael is crying.

Not thinking Jeremy climbed into the tub and held Michael.

Which if you think about it, holding your best friend makes could be gay, but uh no homo?

No one talked, it was just Michael holding onto Jeremy. Jeremy’s warmth keeping Michael alive.

Jeremy I’m soaking clothes for Michael, Jeremy making the bath for Michael.

“J-Jeremy, I-I can’t forgive you.” Michael sputtered 

out.

“That's okays

“B-but I can accept y-your ap-apologigy. I-I’m sorry too.” Michael sobbed out “I w-wasn’t there. The divorce, s-suicidal-I g-gave up.” 

“Michael it’s okay.”

“Let me not be okay with something I did! You don’t need to forgive me.” Michael was calming and hurting.

Jeremy could not bare to see this.

“Michael how about we both get dress and watch atlantis?”

“Mhm” Michael agreed sniffing.

-

-

-

In a no homo sense they cuddled while they slept watching atlantis.

Jeremy would never tell Michael, but his eight was perfect the way it was.

He didn’t want to seem like he was getting off to him.

And Michael would never tell Jeremy, that he saw Jeremy’s boner through his pants.

But the two did know that times were going to get better. It is a two player game.

michael broke Jeremy’s routine today, by not letting Jeremy have 6 hours to himself, but Jeremy felt happy. Maybe being alone isn’t as great as having a player 2.

 


End file.
